1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a receiver, and, more particularly, to a high speed data receiver and a semiconductor memory device including the data receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When data is transmitted at a high speed through a transmission medium, whether wireless or through a transmission line, intersymbol interference (ISI) may occur based upon the characteristics of the transmission medium. Such ISI may distort an amplitude and a phase of a received signal, and bit errors may occur in a signal at a receiver. As the transmission speed becomes faster, the amplitude and the phase of the received signal at the receiver may be significantly distorted.